


The Feeling is Mutual

by cannybird



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AltMal, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hatred, Love/Hate, M/M, Slash, maltair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannybird/pseuds/cannybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hated each other from the start. Both  were equally as headstrong, smart, and stubborn as the other. One was a troublemaker, and one hated everything the other did. Competition, even for the littlest things, was a commonality. The older they got, the harder they fought. Simple childhood rivalry.<br/>So what's happening? They still hate each other... right?<br/>Or do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Perks of Being Naive

**Author's Note:**

> Contains:  
> Language  
> Fluffy Love/Hate  
> And later on... *wink wink*
> 
> You best be joking if you think I own AssCreed, haha.  
> AssCreed (c) Ubisoft

 

**I  
**

**The Perks of Being Naive  
**

**  
**

**Malik** hated this child.

Well... he had a strong _disliking_ for the dumb boy.

He had a feeling that he wasn't like the other kindergartners. The moment he walked into the classroom, he knew he was no good. Especially when the dummy took and ate his snacks. _His_ snacks. Not the other boy's.

"Altair," Malik scoffed. "That name is so dumb."

"No it's not! _You're_ dumb!" the child retorted.

"I don't want to play with you, ' _Altair_.' You're a big jerk. You ate my snacks and broke my Batman toy that I got for Christmas!" Pouting in anger, Malik crossed is arms and turned away, physically shunning the frowning child.

Altair mimicked Malik's actions. "Fine! Be that way! I hate you anyways, _'Malik.'_ "

"Well, I hate you, too!"

They played silently in the corner of the classroom.

\-------

**"Hey,** Ma-Freak."

Malik looked up from his book and gave an unamused expression. "Did you really just call me 'Ma- _Freak_ '?" And judging by his laughter, Malik thought so and rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Altair?" he sighed.

Finishing his prolonged chuckles, Altair sat in the seat in front of the reading boy. "Um, well...I kinda have a question." Malik sighed and closed his chapter book, leaning forward on the table towards Altair. "Okay, so, um... I don't know how to do this problem on my homework."

Malik scanned the crumpled paper. A simple multiplication problem. In an instant, he told him the answer. _Heh, idiot._

Just as he reclined in his chair, Altair coughed. "Um... I also need help with everything else,"

" _What._ "

Altair clasped his hands together and pouted, "Please, Malik? I'm already getting bad grades in our class and my dad told me that he'd ground me if I fail another thing!"

Amber eyes pleaded in desperation as dark brown ones judged in pity.

So much pity.

"Ugh, _fine_. But you owe me, you know that, right?" he sighed, facepalming his forehead. It took much effort for him to get up and walk around the table to sit next to the inferior boy without chucking his book at him.

Altair scooted in close. "You know it! Thanks," -insert painful noogie here- "Ma-Freak!"

"Why are you so violent?!" Malik yelled, pushing Altair away. Laughter roared in his ears, making his eye twitch.

"I hate you."

\-------

**Normally,** Altair wouldn't laugh when someone has their hood up. It's normal.

But when he saw Malik with his hood up...

"Oh my God! You have _glasses?!_ "

Malik scrunched up his face and buried himself into the crooks of his arms. "Piss off, Altair, I'm not in the mood." _I don't need this! Please, somebody save me, call me down to the office or something._ Anything _, just get me out of here._ "Altair, I'm serious," he growled when the other boy started to poke him.

Altair raised his hands in defense. "Sheesh, I didn't know you were on your period..." he smirked, "...four eyes!"

Malik never thought about potentially getting whiplash from turning around so quick. "I said _fuck off_ , Altair, or I will personally beat you up myself!" he shouted in his face.

For once, Altair actually felt a pang of fear and backed off.

That is, until the teacher appeared out of nowhere behind the fuming boy. "MALIK AL-SAYF!" Malik nearly pissed his pants when his arm was grabbed, and before he knew it, he was being dragged out the door. "You, _sir,_ are coming with me. To the principal's office!"

Looking back, he saw Altair. He was gaping at the scene that just happened, and was, surprisingly, speechless.

Amber eyes stared at dark brown in disbelief.

And Malik almost cried in joy. _God, I know you're listening. Do you know how much I love you right now?_

\-------

**There** was blood. A _lot_ of blood.

Altair was hunched over in pain, clutching his mouth and nose. Blood was seeping from both, staining his clothes and the ground. The wall attained a few blotches as well; the dark red contrasted from the dull grey of the rough texture. His hands and legs were scraped and cut, his body bruised, and most likely, he probably had some broken bones, if not sprains. The ground seemed to be rushing up to greet him, and moments later, he found himself curled up on his side, laying on the cold, hard ground.

And his house was nowhere near his general vicinity.

"Fuuuck..."

Where was he again? He couldn't remember anymore. The pain was too much for him to handle, as strong as he was. Slowly, very slowly, he rose from his spot on the ground and attempted to move. Only three steps were taken before he slumped against the wall again, groaning in pain. Wooziness rushed through him in waves; he could hear his head pounding and his heart beating through his chest clearly.

Somewhere in the distance -was it near or far?- he heard a pair of tires riding up the street. It wasn't loud enough to be a car, but it was the definite sound of something on wheels. He didn't know who it was, or what kind of person it'd be, but he was determined. Determined to get the hell out of there and get help, that's for sure.

"H...H-help..." he groaned. No response, but the tires came nearer. So he tried again. "H...help... Somebody help me...!"

He had closed his eyes for just a quick moment, but instantly snapped them back open when he heard, "Altair?"

The person on the bike stopped in front of the opening of the concrete alleyway. His face was blurred from Altair's vision, but he knew that voice anywhere.  "ALTAIR!" the sound of rapid footsteps  came closer and closer, each one muffled and distant. A pair of hands grabbed his shoulders. "ALTAIR! Holy shit, what the fuck happened to you?!"

That voice sounded familiar. "...Malik?" he groaned, squinting. A hand tapped his face, and he grunted in pain. His eyes fully reopened and refocused, and he found himself staring into pools of dark brown.

Malik's face was bunched up in worry. "We need to get you out of here," he said, adding quickly, "Um, and this may hurt a bit, too." He braced Altair and stood up slowly, but that didn't stop Altair from yelling in pain.

"Agh, _fuck,_ my leg!"

"I told you it would hurt, now quit your screaming." Malik winced as they walked -more like hobbled- together to the end of the alleyway. _Altair has a fucking iron grip,_ he thought to himself. Inhaling deeply, Malik looked both ways before straining to get to his bike. Unfortunately, the street was empty, and no cars were passing by. _Shit._ "I have no other transportation but my bike, so you're gonna be a tad uncomfortable for the next twenty minutes or so, okay?"

Altair hmphed in dismay and stared at the bike as he was lead to it. "That bike is small," he grunted.

Malik propped the bike up and, not-so-gently, helped set Altair on it. "You know what? I'm saving your ass right now, so the least you can do is just shut up," he retorted, sitting down on it as well. Unfortunately, Altair spoke the truth; it _was_ a small bike, meant only for one person, and there was absolutely no space between the two boys. _Well this is awkward..._

He felt Altair slump against his back. "Malik..." he muttered, "...thanks,"

Malik rolled his eyes. "Wow, I actually got a thanks from Altair!" he smirked. He practically sensed the injured boy sticking his tongue out at him, and he pushed off down the street.

The bike was wobbling. Malik tensed and stopped the bike, using his leg as a brace to keep it up. "Altair, you might want to grab a hold on something before we topple over," he told Altair, who nearly fell off the bike.

"But there's nothing to grab on to!"

"Well find something, damn it!" Altair growled and looked around. There was nothing to grab onto, unless... "Just hold my fucking waist, then," Malik sighed in frustration.

He was expecting a protest, something along the lines of "you best be joking, right" or "you're so gay," but none came; instead, he felt Altair's arms snake around his waist. Malik couldn't identify or process what was happening at the moment, and neither could Altair.

Finally, Altair coughed. "You know, I'm smearing blood all over your back, right? So I think it's best if you get a move on,"

Malik pushed off down the street again, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. "Your house or the hospital?" he asked quietly.

"My house. I don't need no hospital."

"You have to be joking, Altair. Look at yourself! You look like you were hit by a car!" Altair didn't respond. He stayed quiet and slumped once again against Malik's back. Malik sighed and focused on the road. His legs were getting tired; peddling twice his own weight was finally taking a toll on him. The silence was unnerving.

When Altair's street came into view, Malik silently celebrated. Fifteen -was it twenty?- long minutes had passed, and he had a feeling that Altair had lost consciousness against him. "Altair?" Malik nudged at the dead weight on his back, making sure that he wasn't dead or anything.

"I'm awake, don't worry."

Smiling in relief, Malik turned back to the road. Despite the burning sensation and the lack of feeling in his legs, Malik was happy Altair was okay and not dead. He was happy that he made it out alright. 

... _Wait. What._

Malik shook off that horrendous thought  and inadvertently cleared his throat. "So, Altair... what the hell did you do to yourself that made you look like a walking piece of mutilated shit?" Malik asked to break the silence.  

Altair nudged his back. "Asshole," he muttered, ignoring Malik's silent chuckles. "...You know how I started free-running and all that other shit, like, a week ago? Well, I tried to practice it today... on the roofs of the warehouses,"

Malik resisted the urge to facepalm himself. "And?"

Altair exhaled deeply. "...And, when I was jumping from this one building...my foot got caught on the ledge and I tripped," he pointed to himself, "and this happened. I could've almost made it to the other roof, if it weren't for my fucking face hitting the ledge instead of my fucking feet. It all went downhill after that; I hit my face pretty hard, fell probably two stories onto those huge metal trash bins, and rolled off onto the ground. Now I fucking hurt."

Malik pedaled into Altair's driveway and shook his head.

"Novice," he said, helping Altair off the bike.

\-------

**Malik** stared.

It was only a few days after the whole free-running accident, but the first time he actually saw the aftermath of Altair since then.

"...Your lip,"

"What about it, Al-Sayf?" Altair snarled.

"There's a huge scar,"

"Who the fuck even cares? It's just a scar, _so what_."

"And your arm,"

"Shut up, Malik."

"Your _leg,"_

"I will use my crutches to beat the absolute shit out of you, you fuck."

"How the hell did you break your ring finger?!"

"You're fucking dead to me."

Malik laughed as he ran down the hallway, far past an enraged, crippled Altair.

\-------

**When** Malik got home, the first person to notice the mark was none other than his innocent, little, nine-year-old brother.

"Mal, what's that?" he asked, pointing.

Malik shrugged, "What's what?"

"That, near your jaw," he insisted, walking up for further inspection.

Malik brushed him off. "It's nothing, Kadar. Leave it be, okay?"

"It's huge, bro. I bet you Mom and Dad will notice that. It's so...purple-y, it's gross!"

Malik's hand flew to the side of his jaw as he hurried to his room. "Never you mind, Kadar, it's nothing big, so shut up!" He turned around to close his door, and nearly pissed his pants when he found Kadar  standing just right behind him.  

"Oh, c'mon, what happened?" Kadar pressed.

Malik hesitated. If he didn't tell, Kadar would pester him forever. Then again, if he did, he'd still bother him about it. _Damn it._ "Well...I got it at school okay? And nobody saw."

"Did somebody do that?" Malik nodded his head, and Kadar's eyebrows shot up. "Whoa, who?!"

"...You know that boy...Altair?"

"Ibn-La'Ahad? I thought you hate him."

Malik chuckled darkly, "Oh, I _do._ " _I hate that fucking novice-bastard._

Kadar walked up to his older brother and poked him where the bruise blossomed. "And?"

Swatting his finger away, Malik sighed, "He hit me in the face with his crutches."

"Are you serious?"

"Look at my face, Kadar, look at my fucking face. _Yes_ , I'm serious."

Kadar burst out laughing and left his room. His laughs resonated throughout the hallway.

_Fuck you, Altair._  

               

                 

               

               

               

  

                       

 

 


	2. A Type of Naïveté

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They hated each other from the start. Both were equally as headstrong, smart, and stubborn as the other. One was a troublemaker, and one hated everything the other did. Competition, even for the littlest things, was a commonality. The older they got, the harder they fought. Simple childhood rivalry.  
> So what's happening? They still hate each other... right?  
> Or do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Sorry for irregular updates; I'm usually not consistant, but I do update, so don't worry. :)  
> Contains: language, fluffy love/hate, mostly strong language
> 
> Assassin's Creed (c) Ubisoft

**II  
**

**A Type of Naïveté**

**"Official** freshmen, motherfuckers!" Altair yelled at nothing in particular. Malik rolled his eyes as they walked down the hilly street to his house.

For some reason, the dynamic duo found themselves hanging out more, especially now that their last day of middle school came and went. Malik couldn't even grasp a plausible reason to why they do. Altair didn't care; when he hung out at Malik's place, he got free food. And there was a pool.

_And Malik._

Altair widened his eyes and cast a swift glance at the sweating boy. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, _Yeah, what about Malik, dumbass? The fucker is so stupid. But he gives me food._  

_His house also has a_ pool. Altair grinned and punched Malik's arm. "Hey, wanna go swimming at your house?"

Malik grunted in pain as he was pulled along and mumbled, "Well...it's _my_ house,"

When they made it to the Al-Sayf's humble abode, Altair made a b-line to the backyard while Malik ran to his room to change. Only when he had his swimming trunks half-way on did he realize the infuriating boy wasn't with him. Sighing, he slipped on the shorts and made his way to the backyard. Altair was nowhere in sight. "Damn it, Altair, where'd you go now?"

Just as Malik turned to head towards the kitchen -he assumed he was in there, raiding their fridge again- the wind was knocked out of him and the world became a blur of greens and browns and...

...suddenly his eyes burned with chlorine.

He broke the surface, inhaling and exhaling as if he nearly died. Altair came up next to him, laughing hysterically. "You should've seen the way your face was when I tackled you into the pool!" he cackled.

Malik was not amused, nor did he verbally respond.

Instead, his hands were forcing the other boy's head underwater, ignoring the flailing arms that were slapping anything that came in contact.

" _Fucking. Novice."_

\-------

**They** looked at their freshman schedules.

They didn't have any classes together. Malik was relieved...in a way.

The same went for Altair; relieved, but...not so relieved.

"Does this mean we're friends because I'm actually kind of disappointed you're not in any of my classes?" Altair muttered, staring intently at his schedule.

Malik looked at him. Dark brown met amber.

"...I think so."   

\-------

**They** didn't see each other nearly as much as their previous years. Having no classes or the same lunch period didn't help either.

So when Malik came running to Altair one day after the bell had rang, Altair was genuinely surprised. "Ma-Freak! What's up?"

He punched the other boy's arm and smiled. "Hey, I don't have anything afterschool today. Wanna hang?" Altair raised an eyebrow. "You know...for old time's sake?"

Altair punched him back. "Alright, but remember-"

"Yeah, yeah, I pay for food." Malik rolled his eyes, but otherwise was grinning.

They ran out of the building.

\-------

**They** sat at a booth near the window, eating their newly acquired meal.

"I hate McDonald's," Altair muttered, eating his Big Mac. "But here I am, eating and enjoying my damn burger,"

Malik rolled his eyes and continued to rummage through his bag. His eyebrows scrunched together. "Damn, I can't find my book," he mumbled.

Altair scoffed, causing the other boy to look up. "Of all things to worry about. I thought you said we were hanging out, not a study session! C'mon, dude, forget about the thing," he took another bite before adding, "You can find it later."

Malik grunted and pushed his backpack aside. "Fine, _fine,_ whatever."

Altair grinned. "Yeah, you will."  Rolling his eyes, Malik went back to eating his double cheeseburger and looked out the window.

 Inadvertently, Altair added, "But, seriously, it's just us now, so... focus on that,"

It took a second for both of them to process what was just said. The confusion in dark brown eyes matched the level of questioning in amber.

"...What?"

"...What,"

"What was that-"

"Altair, what're you doing here!" a voice came out of nowhere. It startled the two boys, and a moment passed before the girl spoke again. "That's so weird, I thought you hated McDonald's,"

Maria Thorpe, one of those athletic-frenzied girls in their grade, stood at the opening of the booth. Her arms were folded over her grey hoodie and her head was cocked to the side, smiling. There was a sort of twinkle in her eye that made Altair and Malik stare at what was happening.

Altair was blank. "Uh... um, well, Maria, what...what are you even doing here?"

She smiled and stood closer to the opening of the table booth, leaning on the table. "I came here with a couple of my friends, and surprise, surprise! I find you here with-" she looked over at Malik and raised her eyebrows. "-Oh hey, Malik! When did you get here?"

_Well._ "Oh, you know. Just popped out of thin air, nothing special." he responded casually, voice dripping with sarcasm.  "I mean, it's not like I was here the entire time, so whatev-"

"Hey, Altair, since you're here, can I ask you a question?" she completely cut him off.

_Wow, that was a low one,_ Malik narrowed his eyes at her, who was completely oblivious to his glares.

Altair took a quick glance at the boy across from him (and tried to refrain from laughing; if looks could kill, Malik would've been charged for murder) and composed himself from his initial surprise. "Uh, yeah. Go ahead, Maria."

She grinned. "Well, I've been wanting to ask you this for a long time, now, and... do you want to go out with me?"

And... back again goes the surprise. "Wait, what?"

"Yeah, what?" Malik pouted.

"Do you, Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, want to go out with me, Maria Thorpe?" she smiled, asking again.

"Uh," Altair stammered, "Um,"

Maria raised her eyebrows in anticipation. "Well? Do you?"

Altair inhaled and exhaled it all out in one breath. _Why me?_ "Um, well...sure, whatever. I mean, like, why not...I guess," he hesitated.

Her face lit up. "Ohmigosh, really?" she squealed, jumping up and down. She reached over, not caring about the unfortunately placed drinks on the table, and enveloped her new "boyfriend" in a suffocating hug. Altair choked.

And so did Malik.

But that was either from the cold, icy drink spilling on his lap, or the disbelief that came up his esophagus through his partially eaten burger.

A kiss was planted on Altair's cheek. Abruptly, he turned his head and leaned back against the window, creating a distance between her. "Dude, you just asked me out, I'm not really into _that_ shit yet, okay?" he freaked out. "So, like..go back to your little posse over there... _Please?"_  

She giggled. "Yeah, sure thing. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Call me,"

As she left to the other side of the restaurant, Altair immediately grabbed his backpack. Malik knew what he was doing; it was a chance to get the hell out of there.

They managed to slip out of the restaurant without being noticed -the girls were too busy gossiping- and as soon as they ran down the street, Malik grabbed Altair's shoulder. "What the fuck was _that_?!" he shouted.

Altair shrugged and rubbed his face with his hands. "Man," he groaned, " _I_ don't even know. Shit, I don't even know what I was thinking," Altair took his hands off of his face and looked at Malik.

Amber met dark brown once again. Pity and disbelief was in one, desperation in the other.

Malik sighed, "I literally don't have anything to say to you right now, Altair." And he really didn't.

The other boy's shoulders slumped.

"You know, at least I'm not alone right now. Because that would suck really bad."

There was a small, strange feeling in Malik's gut.

\-------

**Ever** since they started "dating," the duo nearly split apart.

Malik was a third wheel. Or at least he felt like it.

And he did not like it. So he left them alone and kept a distance.

He observed the two of them, and something was clearly missing between them. Was it lack of communication? Lack of interest? Lack of...anything? _It's not like I stare at them every fucking second, though. That's creepy; I'd never do that._

Well...he was wrong, anyways.

His eyes managed to wander to the couple every time they walked passed, and each time, he'd get a strange, unfamiliar feeling in his gut. It was the same unfamiliar feeling he'd gotten the last time they had actually hung out; it was the same feeling that he'd gotten after they had escaped from McDonald's. And there it was again, making him scrunch up his eyebrows and pout in dismay.

"I don't even know what's fucking going on anymore," he said to himself one day, shaking his head as he closed his locker.

\-------

**"Where** did the time even go?" he sighed, walking up the hilly street.

His lab partner, Cassia, shrugged. "I'd tell you if it didn't go by so quickly, Malik." she simply replied. He smirked at her and rolled his eyes, adjusting the bag on his back and looking ahead at the pavement.  

As he stared at the blinding concrete, he couldn't help but realize the truth in what his friend said. His first year of high school managed to slip right under his nose, and summer was ready to bring on the heat again. _Just like last year, except..._

He shook his head and smiled. "So, when we get to my house, let's eat some food first before we do the experiment. I'm _dying_ ," he smirked, before throwing his head back and contorting his face. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Malik. As long as there's something sweet, I'm okay with it," she said.

"Well, you know... _I'm_ there, too," he joked, winking. All he got was a playful shove and a blushing grin. "Okay, okay. Well, there's also Kadar," he added.

"You're impossible, Al-Sayf. I don't even know why I'm friends with you," she laughed, "Never you mind,  I'm just going to have water, then." They joked all the way to his house, laughter filling the quiet neighborhood. It almost seemed normal, again.

That is, until they got to his house.

Malik stopped in his tracks and stared.

Altair was lazily sitting in a chair on his porch, looking like he was drifting in and out of consciousness. A weird feeling waved through Malik, and he couldn't tell if it was happiness or disbelief.

Or anger.

Either way, he marched right up to him, temporarily forgetting that he had a guest following him, and stood in front of the sleeping boy. "Altair," he grumbled, poking the boy on the shoulder, " _Altair_."

The other boy stirred. "What?" Letting out a yawn, he fully opened his eyes, then squinted just as quickly when the blinding sunlight burned his eyeballs. "Malik, s'that you?"

Malik let out an exasperated sigh. "What are you even _doing_ here, Altair?" he grunted. Watching the boy stand  from the chair, he sourly added, "I thought you were with Maria."

That seemed to bring Altair back down to reality. His face turned serious, a dark shadow cast over his eye. "Yeah. About that," he muttered, looking down, "...We broke up."

"What?" They both turned around ( _Oh, right, Cassia came home with me,)_ and were momentarily surprised at the presence of another being. "But you two were, like... _the_ couple at school!" she gasped, scrunching up her brow. Altair grunted and rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"Yeah, well the main thing is we're _not_ anymore, so whatever. And who are you, even?" he quipped, narrowing his eyes at the unfamiliar brunette.

Malik dragged his glaring lab partner through his now opened door and sighed, "Altair..."

Altair stood there, arms crossed. "So what, Malik, you just suddenly replace me after a couple weeks or so?" he snarled.

Dark brown suddenly glared daggers into amber. "Try a few months _,_ Altair, a _few fucking months._ Which was basically the majority  of the entire school year," he retorted, leaning against the doorframe. "And why are you so mad? It's not like _we_ broke up or anything, so cry me a river. We barely got to hang out after you started dating Thorpe; I don't even understand why you think I was going to huddle up in a corner and wait till you were available. I got new friends after you went out with Maria, whoop-de-fucking-do, it's not a big deal."

Altair threw his hands up and growled. "Fine, you know what? Fuck you, then. I came here to see if we could hang, but I guess not anymore, _asshole_."

Malik stepped back into his house, one hand on the door and the other pointing in the opposite direction. "Get out of here, Altair. Just _leave_. I have a science experiment I gotta do, and you're not welcome."

When the door slammed shut in his face, Altair just stood there, staring. He huffed in frustration and, after flipping the bird at the inanimate door, trudged off of the Al-Sayf's property. Down the street, his trudging slowly came to a halt. He stared at the ground, then turned back to look at the Al-Sayf's home. A nagging feeling in his gut made him want to go back and knock on the door. The same feeling made him want to apologize. He wanted to see his friend again. Malik was right: now that he looked back upon it, their close friendship was put on hiatus for nearly the entire school year. No wonder he felt as if something were missing.

But once again, his stubbornness got the upper hand. He groaned in frustration and rubbed his eye with his palm.

"Screw it, I'm outta here. It's not worth my damn time." 

And he continued walking.

Malik stared out the tiny glass window on his door and watched his friend slump down the street. _Damn it, Altair. Why are you so stubborn?_ he frowned, scrunching his forehead.

A hand on his forearm jumped him back to reality. "Malik?" Cassia said softly, "Are you okay?"  

Malik shook his head and smiled, putting whatever conscious of guilt and sadness and anger in the back of his head. "Yeah, no problem at all,"

She raised a brow, obviously not convinced. But, nonetheless, she smiled and pulled him into a brief hug, genuinely surprising the dark-haired boy. "Hey, you know what?" she said after stepping back, "I think I can go for those sweets, after all."

The corner of his mouth tilted the slightest bit up. 

\-------

**Sophomore** year hit him like a rock. It just...came. It appeared out of nowhere, surprising Altair with its unexpected arrival.

Summer break felt like a week's time, as if it were a really long weekend. Altair sat on his roof, listening to his neighbor's music. Well, he was forced to listen to it, considering that he couldn't do anything, nor did he want to do anything, about it. He just soaked up the summer heat on the roof of his two-story house, not giving a single damn about the warnings his parents told him.

_Altair, don't you dare go on the roof. It's not safe._

_Altair, don't you remember what happened the last time you tried to go on a roof?_

_Look at your scar, Altair. Don't make the_ same _damn_ _mistake._

"Shut up," Altair muttered. His parents were out, anyways. "Shut _up._ "

He felt like a part of him was missing. He didn't know why, or how; only that it started happening after he left Malik's house. After that little incident, they didn't see each other anymore. It was a strange feeling, honestly. He felt alone, neglected, but then there was also another unidentified feeling that he couldn't quite place his finger on. It made him feel angry, sad, left out. It made him feel... it made him feel...

_Malik's house._

Altair sat up and stared at his hands.

_Cassia._

Altair furrowed his brow and wrinkled his nose.

_Malik._

He looked at the sunset.

"Oh."

But it couldn't be jealousy, could it? Altair shook his head, rubbing his eye with his palm. He couldn't be jealous, jealousy is just a bunch of overrated bullshit that only melodramatic teenagers deal with.

Then why did he feel this way?

He wasn't jealous of Malik, in fact it was quite the opposite. _Am I jealous of Cassia?  Pfft, fuck... fuck no, I'm doing just_ fine _without Al-Sayf,_ Altair's thoughts raced a mile a minute. Trying to convince himself wasn't working very well. His finger kept on tapping at his knee. Raking a hand through his hair, he tried to figure this all out.

...Jealousy is just a bunch of bullshit that only melodramatic teenagers deal with.

"But," Altair whispered to himself, "I'm a teenager, too..."

He groaned in frustration and buried his face into the crook of his arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I know I should've written this on the last chapter, but here it is now.  
> This is a Modern!AU if you haven't figured it out yet. While it may seem "fluffy," I can assure you that *chuckles* it won't be for long.  
> As for canon-related things... meh. I'll try. But know that:  
> 1) Malik will have both arms (they will both be put to use, if you know what i mean, amirite? *wink*)  
> 2) Altair will have his ring finger (but he broke it in the last chapter, so that's as close as it's gonna get)  
> 3) Kadar is and will be alive (I can't bear to part with him :T )  
> 4) Choo-choo, motherfucker, the love train is gonna roll into the station sometime soon ;D


	3. The Golden Years: Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They hated each other from the start. Both were equally as headstrong, smart, and stubborn as the other. One was a troublemaker, and one hated everything the other did. Competition, even for the littlest things, was a commonality. The older they got, the harder they fought. Simple childhood rivalry.  
> So what's happening? They still hate each other... right?  
> Or do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff is back, with a LUSTY PASSION COMIN' UP IT'S ASS *insert wink and immature response*  
> Here's another chapter for you, my lovely, dear reader, you. It's a little short, I know, but I decided to split this chapter.   
> Contains: language, fluff, and a little bit more now (?)....
> 
> AssCreed (c) Ubisoft

**III**

**The Golden Years**

**Part I**

_**"Another** turning point, a fork stuck in the road._

_Time grabs you by the hand, directs you where to go..."_

Altair had snuck out again. He didn't want to hear them fight, especially when he tried to go to sleep.

_"...So make the best of this test, and don't ask why._

_It's not question, but a lesson learned in time..."_

He climbed out his window and went where he always went to seek solace.

He lied down on the roof of his house, gazing up at the stars above him. The night was quiet, as usual, much quieter than inside his home. Inside, he could still hear them yell at each other, oblivious that their only son disobeyed their orders to not go on the roof. "Wouldn't they flip some shit if they find my bed empty," Altair chuckled softly. He turned up the volume on his mp3 player, drowning out the outside world and isolating himself once again.

_"...It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,"_

They've been fighting so much more, recently, and Altair couldn't stand it. He would lock himself up in his room, skip dinner; and not once did they question him. As long as they knew he was being good, they went on with their merry way.

_Malik and I have been fighting, too,_ Altair thought. _Except...I haven't seen him in two months._

Malik has been a common, occurring thought. Altair couldn't shake the fact that he was "replaced" by another friend. Altair wasn't sure of what to think of Malik anymore. Was he a friend?A rival? Frenemy?

But honestly, he wasn't sure if he thought of him that way.

_"...I hope you had the time of your life."_

Altair sighed and closed his eyes. 

\-------

_**It's** funny, how arriving late to your first hour makes a whole lot of difference, _ Altair thought, staring. First day of sophomore year and he can't help but to mentally facepalm himself. _At least when I'm early I get to actually_ see _the people come into the damn class and choose my own damn seat._

He forgot all about school that morning, thinking it was another Sunday. He practically had to just throw on clothes, grab his bag and keys , and leave. The only thing was that his father took long to get ready, and seeing as he only had his permit...

_I hate my life so fucking much._

He had quickly looked at his schedule, instantly knew where his first hour was, and sprinted through the emptying hallway. The open can of Mountain Dew in his hand went ignored, and he honestly didn't give two damns about it spilling all over his hand. Unfortunately for him, the class was all the way on the other side of the building, so he was late anyways. And there he stood, staring at the back of the class as his teacher talked, voice sounding muffled behind the blood pumping through his ears. His breathing slowed, but was still heavy from running.

"...can take a seat over there, Altair."

He averted his gaze and turned to the teacher. "What?" he sputtered.

The teacher sighed, "I get it, son, it's the first day back from summer. Your head's not completely in it, and trust me," he placed a hand on Altair's shoulder, "neither is mine, so I'll make an exception. Anyways, I said you can take a seat over there, seeing as everyone is sitting willy-nilly all over the place." He patted his back and nudged him forward.

Altair automatically started walking. He didn't even remember how, but his legs started to move forward. And all the while, the gaze between them didn't falter.

Dark brown glared at amber. Amber glared back.

Malik.

He set his things down on the floor, grabbed the seat and pulled it towards him- at the end of the lab table. It was childish, really, seeing two fifteen (and a half, considering Malik)-year-olds shunning each other. But none cared.

"Altair," Malik simply said, looking back at the front of the class.

"Ma-Freak," Altair retorted, narrowing his eyes.

Malik's eye twitched, something Altair noticed a long time ago when he was annoyed, and turned to face his so called "friend." His eyes travelled down to his hand and he lifted a brow.  "I'm not sure what you were doing before you came here, but your hand is wet," Malik casually pointed out.

It took Altair a moment before he fully processed that. "Fuck you, it's soda!" he growled, face turning red.

\-------

**Somebody** was pulling at his backpack.

Malik whipped around, ready to smack some shit down. "Who the fuck-" he started to say, but was cut off by a hand in his face.

"Shh, Ma-Freak, it's me," Altair sighed, ignoring the punch to his arm. "Look, I know we've been kind of ignoring each other for... I don't know, several months or something, but, um-"

Malik rolled his eyes and turned to face his locker. Opening it, he sighed, "Altair, I gotta get class, tell me later," As he turned to leave, Altair grabbed his wrist. He spun him around and settled a hand on his shoulder.

"No, Malik, I'm really being serious, here," he said.

"Then out with it," Malik replied monotonously.

"I'm sorry."

Malik was taken aback. "...What?"

He shifted his weight back and forth on his feet. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? For everything I've done or said to make you hate me or whatever the hell you've been doing," he confessed quietly. Looking at the wall and sighing, he added, "Can we just be friends? I really want to hang out again, like old times, you know?"

The other boy adjusted his backpack and relaxed his posture. Crossing his arms and leaning against the locker, he shook his head. "Altair, I never hated you. And I mean that. Well, yeah, there _have_ been times where I wanted to kill you for your insolence, but other than that..." He shrugged, offering a small, but undeniably distinct, smile.

Altair grinned and unexpectedly punched Malik's arm.

And Malik punched him back. Hard.

\-------

**He** adjusted the glasses on his face as he scribbled down the answers to his homework. A lot was on his mind, from the school day to walking home.

To Altair.

He stopped midway in sentence when he realized he was spelling out Altair's name on the little answer line. "Ah, damn," he muttered, quickly erasing the name.

"I saw that, you know,"

Malik physically jumped in his seat, bumping his water bottle off of the edge of his desk. He turned around and met the questioning stare of none other than his little twelve-year-old brother. His eyebrow was raised in anticipation. "Kadar, what the fuck did I tell you about _knocking_ ," Malik panicked, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You don't just barge in here and watch me behind my back, that's just fu-"

"You wrote down La'Ahad's name, I hope you know that." he raised a brow.

Malik turned and hoped Kadar didn't notice the red tint spreading throughout his face. _It's_ Ibn- _La'Ahad,_ he immediately corrected him in his mind. He scrunched his forehead and responded, "Yeah, I did, but inadvertently. Get off my back."

Kadar shuffled forward a bit and looked over Malik's shoulder. His eyes scanned the paper; once, twice, three times, until he stopped somewhere near the middle. He stuck his finger out and pointed, "There it  is, again, Malik. Altair's name. You can't possibly say _that_ was inadvertent either, because it's _right there,_ in the middle of your sentence."

Malik mentally cursed himself. "I don't even remember writing that," he said, actually speaking the truth. Frustrated, he sighed, "Kadar, don't you have anything else better to do? Why don't you do your _own_ damn homework instead of looking over mine?"

Kadar didn't move. "Mal...what's going on between you two? You've been extremely close the past several weeks, even closer than before."

Malik stopped. "...What do you mean by that, exactly?"

Kadar crossed his arms and tilted his head. "I _mean,_ is there something secret going on between you two that's, you know... not really what you call _'friends'_?"

"I'm not comprehending any of the shit that's coming out of your mouth,"

Kadar sighed and shook his head. He clapped a hand onto his brother's shoulder, shaking it once. "For a genius, you're terribly stupid," he patronized, turning to leave the room. He looked back before closing the door and smiled. "Don't worry, I won't tell."

Malik stared at the closed door.

Warmth spread through his face when he finally understood. The corner of his mouth twitched up the slightest bit.

\-------

**Altair** was in crutches. Again.

He hobbled into class, slowly descended into his seat, and let out a sigh of relief when he could finally relax his strained muscles.

Malik chuckled, "Another free running accident?" He shook his head, smirking at the once again crippled Altair. The teen shrugged it off, ignoring the patronizing look Malik gave him.

"Yeah, but it isn't as severe as the one in eight grade," he assured him, patting his leg cast. "It's a minor fracture. I should get it off in no time."

_"...Is there something going on between you two that's, you know...not really what you call '_ friends' _?"_

Malik's eye twitched at the sudden memory. He sighed and nudged Altair in the shoulder. "Novice, before you kill yourself, you should practice a little bit before jumping from roof to roof next time," he said, "I don't want a dead friend. That's too much to cope with."

"How sweet of you, Mal," Altair rolled his eyes, voice dripping with apparent sarcasm. "And I'm _not_ a novice anymore. More like... apprentice,"

_"For a genius, you're terribly stupid,"_

"That's the same fucking thing, dumbass." Malik grunted.

"Shut up, nerd."

_"Don't worry, I won't tell."_

"Whatever you say... Novice."

Amber glared at dark brown as he picked up one of his crutches. Malik didn't know what hit him.  

\-------

**Malik** merely lifted a brow when he closed his locker and looked to the right. Altair, arms crossed, was leaning against the locker next to his, waiting. "Are you expecting something, novice?"

Altair rolled his eyes and stood up straight. "Well," he said, adjusting his backpack, "we're gonna study again, right? Another study session, like yesterday. And last week. And the week before. So on and so forth."

They walked toward the front commons of the school. Malik rubbed his forehead. "Altair, I don't even know what you need to study," he pointed out, spreading his hands out, "There was literally _nothing_ we studied the past 'study sessions.' We just chilled at my house and your house, and half those times we walked to McDonald's. My arteries are going to kill me because of _you_ ; heart failure and all that shit. " Altair shrugged in response and grinned maniacally.

Malik opened his mouth to retort something witty, but a sudden shove into Altair whipped his head to the side. He only caught a glimpse of the boy's face when he turned to say a quick "Sorry," but lost him in a sea of students crowded around a wall in front of the office. It was an absolute mess, with students from all grades gathered around and craning their necks.

"What the hell are they even looking at?" Altair narrowed his eyes, voice slightly annoyed.

A girl, someone from their grade, but nonetheless unfamiliar, walked past the two teens, stopped in her tracks to look back, and made her way towards them. "Malik... Al-Sayf, right? Yeah, congrats, you're number one rank in the Junior class," she said, grinning.

Malik raised an eyebrow. "Is that what everyone's looking at?"

"Yeah, the first semester rankings are on the bulletin boards for all the grades. You should go see it," she answered. They looked at each other as she walked away.

Altair shrugged, "Well, why not?" and he made his way toward the crowd and shoved through. Malik followed suit and stood next to Altair in front of the incased bulletin board. Sure enough, Malik's name was printed at the very top of the page; the first name to be presented. He grinned and turned to Altair. Altair was staring intently at the bright piece of paper, unaware of the giddy smile that was plastered on Malik's face. Naturally, Malik looked back at the paper and spotted his name once again. But underneath his name...

"...You're fucking kidding right. Please tell me they're joking," Malik muttered to himself. "Altair...you're _tied_ with me?!"

Amber briefly glanced at dark brown, and a faint sound of a chuckle was heard through a small, yet nervous, smile. "Well...yeah..."

"But you told me you were failing your classes!"

"Straight A's, Malik. I have straight A's in all my classes."

Malik stared in disbelief. He really couldn't believe it. "So, what the fuck was the point of all those 'study sessions'?! They were, apparently, extremely futile, considering the fact that you're making _straight fucking A's._ I thought you really needed help,"

Altair's expression dropped as Malik turned to leave. He stared as he pushed through the front doors of the school, out of the building and into the parking lot.

Altair lost it.

He ran out of the building and followed Malik. Running up to his car, he stopped Malik before he opened the driver door. "Wait, wait, Malik, I'm sorry," he panted, grabbing Malik's wrist.

Malik yanked his hand away. "About wasting my time helping you try to get your grades up? Oh wait, no, you didn't need it." he sneered.

Altair sighed and hung his head. "Malik, that wasn't all for not," he said, "alright, so I'm tied as first ranking, too, but that doesn't mean that I didn't need the extra help,"

Malik crossed his arms. "Yeah, and?"

"I studied after school with you because I liked hanging out with you," he admitted, spreading his hands.

"...We hang out on the weekends and see each other every fucking day," Malik blatantly pointed out.

Altair shifted his weight on his feet. There was a mini staring contest going on between the two teens, both were silent and waiting for the other to speak.

Altair noticed Malik's glasses sliding down his nose. It went unaware.

He slowly stepped closer to the dark-haired teen. Extending his arm out, he pushed up the dark rimmed glasses up his nose bridge. "Well, I wanted to hang out more. I like having your attention," he muttered softly, quickly adding, "A lot." He stood there for a few seconds, still holding Malik's (now surprised) gaze, and finally turned to walk to his own car with a deep sigh.

Malik felt the warmth spread through his face. He watched as Altair opened his car door up and sit inside, taking one last glance at him. He only smiled meekly as he drove off. Malik still stood in his exact spot, not moving one bit. He could feel his face turn red.

_My attention...?_

"... _Oh,_ " he quietly managed to get out.

  

 

 

 

 

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, like... how 'bout that Altair, right.... trying to make a move on Malik there, while Malik is all clueless... oh he won't be for long.   
> -Awkward teens are awkward-  
> More Altair-centric this chapter, but the other two were Malik-ish so I decided to flip the charts for a change.   
> Is this going too fast? I just don't want to dwell on a certain time period, because I get bored and I want to get down to the actual business of this story, because that's the reason why I'm here, amirite? ...No? Ohh-kayy...
> 
> Just warning you now, it won't be fluffy-kiddy-light-rainbows-and-unicorns from here on out. 
> 
> And seriously, you guys, I love you all so much; you all are held in a special place in my tiny, cold heart, where my small group of tumblr followers and internet friends are too. <3  
> Thanks for all your support! :D


	4. The Golden Years: Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They hated each other from the start. Both were equally as headstrong, smart, and stubborn as the other. One was a troublemaker, and one hated everything the other did. Competition, even for the littlest things, was a commonality. The older they got, the harder they fought. Simple childhood rivalry.  
> So what's happening? They still hate each other... right?  
> Or do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what I'm not dead, okay. I'm back with this story and now that it's summer, I can finally finish this story. YES  
> ..This isn't the last chapter, btw. Unless I split the story into two parts. Which I... meh, nevermind.
> 
> WARNINGS: long chapter and, oh yes, the usual shit. *winks* maybe.
> 
> AssCreed (c) ubihard

**IV**

**The Golden Years**

**Part II**

 

 **Unfortunately** for him, no matter how hard he tried, his eyes would not refrain from darting to his amber-eyed  friend. He had questions, and wanted many, _many_ answers.

Altair took it differently. Sitting at the opposite side of the room now, he made it seem impossible to reach. There was a barrier between them, and for some reason Malik couldn't get him to talk, let alone do anything anymore. _Is he embarrassed? Ashamed?_

"It's like a damn cycle," he grunted, leaning on his propped-up arm.

The bell rang, and before he knew it, Altair was out the door. Malik promptly followed suit, desperately trying to reach Altair before the rest of the students flooded the hallways. He nearly caught up with him, except-

-there was a loud metallic sound as a force shoved him into a nearby locker. Manic laughter filled his ears. "Whoa, there, Al-Sayf! You better watch where you're going," a deep voice taunted. Malik flared his nostrils and clenched his fists.

Robert de Sable.

"Get out of here, Robert." he growled, glaring. Giving one last push, he and his cronies abandoned the dark-haired teen, leaving him wanting to personally raise hell. Even down the hallways, Malik still heard their idiotic laughter. It sickened him.  

He pinched his nose bridge when he realized he lost Altair.

\-------

 **Altair** didn't show up the next day, which made Malik want to punch something in frustration.  He didn't show up the day after that, either.

He finally took the liberty to get in his car after school and drive to Altair's house. _Hopefully the bastard's there, otherwise I'm going to seriously going to be pissed,_ he thought.

When he pulled up into the wide driveway of the Ibn-La'Ahads, he sighed in relief. Altair's car was still there, which meant only one thing.

Jumping out of the car, he sprinted to the front door of the two-story house. He rapped on the door, ringing the doorbell and tapping his foot. Under any other circumstances, he would've thought twice before even thinking of  being so impatient and rude to anyone. But right now, he didn't care. He needed a word with Altair.

He perked up when the lock from the inside unlocked. "Finally, Altai-" he sighed.

"Malik?" He had to mentally take a step back when the petite figure looked up at him with questioning eyes. "What are you doing here, sweetie?"

Malik held back a frustrated grunt. "Oh, um, sorry Mrs. Ibn-La'Ahad. I thought you were Altair for a second there," he stuttered, looking down, "I just wanted to talk to him today. He hasn't been at school."

Mrs. Ibn-La'Ahad frowned. "Oh, sweetheart," she sympathized, placing an arm on his shoulder, "I'm afraid he's not here today. He's staying at his Aunt's house for the weekend."

He almost choked on his own spit. " _What_ ," he demanded, "why?"

The woman shook her head. "Well, it's... family problems," she said, frowning even more. "He didn't want to deal with it."

"But his car is still here."

"Yes, dear, but that's _my_ car. He was just using it to drive to school."

Malik plastered a fake smile and apologized for the unexpected visit. As he drove up to the end of the street, he slammed his head into the steering wheel.

\-------

 **His** hand supported the side of his head as he leaned on the side door, waiting for the light to turn green. He drummed his fingers along the curvature of the steering wheel, humming along with the tune that was softly playing through the speakers. Sighing, he straightened up and turned to stretch his neck.

The grip on the steering wheel hardened, knuckles turning white. He stared, gaping at the lean figure in the hoodie. As soon as the light turned green, he swerved to the left, cutting off the guy behind him, and turned into the parking lot of the department store. The sound of horns travelled down the road.

He pulled up to the nearest parking spot and slammed down on the breaks, turning off his car and jumping out. "Hey! HEY!" he shouted after the man, "wait!"

The figure didn't turn.

Malik grunted. "Altair," he said, "Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, it's me, your one and only long-time  personal asshole, so turn around!"

The man stopped in place and whipped his head around. "Malik?!"

That voice. It filled Malik with happiness to hear it again. He sighed, walking up to Altair, and enveloped him in a hug before he had a chance to run or something. "Yeah, it's me, you fucker," he responded, pulling away, "where the fuck have you been? Why did you just drop off the face of the Earth for several days without telling me? I was looking all over the place for you." Altair looked down at the bags he was holding. His scarred mouth didn't open once.

Eventually, he broke the silence. "Ah, well... stuff, you know? I had... stuff I, uh, had to do," he mumbled. Malik flicked his forehead. "OW! What the hell, man?" he whined, rubbing the red spot above his right eye, "I just told you, what more do you want from me?!"

"I want the truth, Altair. You just left me! You can't just _leave_ me and not tell me about it, you _damn novice_."

"I freaking told you the truth, I was busy! Now, can I just lea- where the fuck are you taking me now?!" he screeched as Malik dragged him by the wrist.

"My car, so that you don't make a fool of ourselves in public, novice," he retorted, unlocking his car and opening up the door. "Get in."

"What, so now you're kidnapping me?"

"Altair, I'm serious."

Sighing, he got into the backseat of the car and watched Malik as he followed suit and closed the door. Dark brown stared intently into amber. "Well, one, I'm extremely happy to see my _friend_ again," Malik huffed, crossing his arms and leaning his back against the door, "and two, I went over to your house a couple days ago and your mom said you were staying at your Aunt's house." Altair groaned and threw his head back against the seat. "I'm not shitting you, Altair. Spill it."

Altair suddenly got furious. "Look, it's none of your business, got it? My business is _my_ business, and not _yours_. My problems are _my_ problems. Not. _Yours._ So let me out of this damn car before I seriously beat the shit out of you, Malik. I swear to God." he fumed, narrowing his eyes. Malik was unaffected, but cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah, she mentioned 'family' problems, too," he added.

Altair rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Will you quit it? Goddamn it, Malik!"

"No, I will not quit it until you tell me-"

Altair let out a angry yell and threw up his hands. "I thought I made things weird, okay? Between you and me. Remember? All those weeks ago, when I... when I...you know, all those weeks ago?" he paused for a moment, letting Malik sink that memory in with a brief rush of nostalgia before continuing, "And yes, _whatever_ , I _am_ going through some 'family problems,' like what my mother said."

He didn't notice his body shaking, but Malik took that in with a sudden rush of guilt.   

"I never told you- they were always fighting. Constantly. I got sick of their shit so much. It was always, ' _No'_  this and, ' _I can't believe you'_ that. They just wouldn't _shut the fuck up_ , which is probably why I've gotten so damn quiet over the years. I knew they loved me, it's just... I couldn't help to feel like a burden half the time. They were rarely even home, anyways. Separate from each other.

"And then finally, a couple weeks ago, they just... had it. They said their final 'fuck you' and made their separation official. They're going through the divorcing process, and I _still_ can't believe that. So I left."

Malik stared. "To your Aunt's house?" he asked quietly. Altair nodded sadly. "Altair..."

"Save it, Malik. I'm...I gotta go, anyways." he muttered, grabbing the door handle.

Malik panicked. "Wait," he said, reaching over to grab his hand. "Altair, wait. Don't leave me. Not yet."

Altair froze.

"You heard me. You're not leaving me with a sad ending like that."

"Malik, you asshole-"

"I just want you to know that I'm still here for you, no matter what you're going through, Altair. Yes, you suck ass for keeping this a secret and not letting me help you out, but I still care. And," he brought his voice down to a softer tone, "you didn't make anything weird between us. I promise you that."

Altair flushed red. "What...? Even after-"

Malik inhaled deeply and looked to the floor. "Well, maybe I like having your attention, too, novice. Have you ever thought about that?" he smiled.

The teen stared into dark brown eyes. "Um," he said, tinting an even darker red. "I guess not, but um..."

Malik released Altair's hand and sat back. "Well, I guess I should tell you that this isn't a new feeling that just happened after you told me,"  he confessed, shrugging his shoulders, "Now that I look back at it, I uh...it's been a while."

"Oh. So it wasn't just me, either, then?" he said, laughing weakly.

They stared at each other.

Malik didn't know who moved first -him or Altair- but he suddenly found himself _way_ closer to the other teen's face. The scar on his parted lips was more prominent this close up. He could see all the different colors in his eyes, too, despite being half-lidded .

Surprisingly... Malik liked it.

Altair abruptly recoiled back to the opposite door, leaving Malik leaning forward. "So, um," Altair cleared his throat, "I was, uh, just going, Malik. I'll see you tomorrow."  

Malik blinked. Growling, he shook his head and grabbed the lapel of his hoodie. "Novice, if you're gonna start something, you better damn well finish it before you wuss out like a pussy." he narrowed his eyes.

Altair's mouth broke out in a lopsided smirk. "Really now? Is that a challenge, Al-Sayf?" he cooed.

Malik had absolutely no idea as to what he was doing, but he grinned regardless and did something he'd never be able to forget. Altair couldn't forget it either.

He leaned forward and planted his lips on Altair's, releasing the iron grip on his hoodie. Altair gladly accepted it and leaned into the force of Malik's advance. After a moment of staying in that position, Altair broke away and settled his forehead against the other teen's. "This...I like this. I _really_ like this. For some ungodly reason, I just want to be with you. I hope you're happy, Ma-Freak."

"Oh, don't worry, I am. Novice," Malik grinned, "Finally."

"I also like you _way_ better than Maria, by the way."

"Wow, what a compliment. I feel so damn special."

"Just shut up and kiss me again, 'cause I like it and I want you to."

Malik thanked God that the windows of his car were tinted.

\-------

 **It** was completely dark and silent in Malik's neighborhood, despite it being ten at night.

Malik slowly crept through the front door and shut it without a single sound. The grin on his face couldn't be wiped off, and neither did the strange feelings he felt in his gut. He was in sheer euphoria.

He tiptoed to the base of the staircase. He knew his parents were asleep at the moment, and he assumed Kadar was too. He didn't even make two steps up when the light in the hallway turned on and a hand was brought down on his shoulder. "So, how was your day today, dear brother?"

Malik squeezed his eyes shut and stopped his breath. "Kadar, you're supposed to be in bed."

"I'm finishing a project," he simply replied, shrugging, "and I was hungry. But what are _you_ doing out so late, Malik? Out partying or something? "

"No, I was just out."

"God, you seniors. So vague."

Malik threw his hands up."Fine, I was with Altair," he sighed. Seeing Kadar raise an eyebrow, he quickly added, "We were just chilling,"

"For eight hours? Malik, you left right after school at two. Thank God you left quick, though, otherwise I wouldn't have noticed as fast and missed the bus." Kadar grinned.

 _He has the optimism of a schoolgirl._ Malik ruffled his brother's hair. "I'm sorry bro. I promise you I won't do it again, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, but that doesn't explain why you spent eight hours with Altair."

 _Damn it._ "We were just hanging out, Kadar, there isn't much to it."

"Wait, wait, hold on. Didn't Altair disappear for a week or so? How did you manage to spend time with him today?" Kadar pointed a finger at him.

"Uh. I just... _did_ ,"

Kadar's face lit up. "There _is_ something going on between you two, isn't there? You lying jerk, I knew it."

"Stop it right there, Kadar."

"So what were you two doing exactly?"

"Kadar, shut up. You're going to wake up Mom and Dad."

"Malik,  is that a bruise on your neck?"  Kadar gaped, narrowing his eyes at the base of Malik's neck. He poked at it and cocked his head to the side. "That's... that's _not_ a bruise. I don't think that's a bruise. Oh my God," -he gasped up at Malik- " _that's not a bruise._ " His blue eyes went wide.

Malik flushed red and pulled the right side of his jacket over the spot where his neck met his collarbone. "Can you not-"

"That's a hick-"

"Kadar!"

"You and Altair-"

"Kadar, _please,_ "

Kadar went silent. He took a step back and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. Malik turned his head and looked away. He could feel Kadar's stare burn into him. But instead of a derogative slur, he got a chuckle. "Bro, lemme tell you something," he said, "it's about time."

Malik stared. " _What_."

Kadar shrugged, "I kinda figured it'd happen eventually. But what the hell do I know? I'm only a freshman." He grinned and started to retreat back into the kitchen, turning around once to add, "I won't tell either of them, by the way. Unless you want me to."

Malik had half a mind to just run out of his house.    

\-------

 **He** let his lips roam further past his jawline. Malik shuddered and inadvertently tilted his head, exposing more of his neck. "Al-Altair," he mumbled. The brunette only chuckled in response. "Altair..."

The lips never left his neck.

"Damn it Altair, I have to read this for my college applic- ahhh," he sighed as a trail was licked from the base of his neck to the base of his jaw. He finally took the initiative to snap open his eyes and pry the grinning teen from his sitting form. "Can you _please_ give me a break? We have to fill out these college applications, novice, and I know for a fact that it includes _your_ sorry ass, too."

Altair pouted. "I'm taking a break. Lighten up, nerd."

"If I'm not mistaken, you're also a nerd, novice."

He shrugged it off. "No, I just keep my grades up. You actually get into it." he rolled his eyes.

Malik sighed. "Can't you just wait until I'm done?"

"Fine, fine." Altair grunted, leaning back against the opposite end of the couch. His left leg was entangled with Malik's. _Is it creepy to stare?_ Altair thought as he watched Malik scan the pages after pages of college papers. _Are we even together now? God, what's happening, I don't even know._ "I feel so great right now, for some reason," he thought aloud.

Malik looked up from his . "Huh?"

Altair's eyebrows shot up and he smirked. "Nothing, Ma-Freak," he shrugged it off. As Malik went back to the papers, Altair smiled. "You know, I feel like we're all new to each other, even though I've known you since forever." Malik only lifted an eyebrow. "And what, it's only been a couple of days?"

"You talk way too much."

"Are we even official?" Altair asked softly.

Malik took that to heart. He lowered the paper and pen in his hands and gazed at Altair. "I don't know. Are we?"

Altair grinned. "Do you want to be?"

Malik grinned back. Pulling Altair's arm, he managed to get Altair lying next to him on the couch. "Then I guess we are, novice."

Altair leaned forward and attached his lips onto Malik's.

\-------

 **"Kadar,** are you sure you want to tag along with us?"

He waved his brother's question off as he drank his slurpee. "You can never get rid of me, Mal. You and Alty here are forever stuck with me."

"Alty?"

" _Great._ Just great."

They walked down the sidewalk towards the park, beads of sweat rolling down their necks. It was cloudy, but that didn't stop the almost-summer heat from baking them alive. "Ugh, why are we even going through the park?" Malik fanned himself.

"Because we just are, so suck it up, nerd." Altair rolled his eyes.

"And you two are _still_ the same," Kadar sighed exasperatedly. "C'mon, I thought you two were better than that now."

"Which reminds me," Altair said suddenly, whipping around to face Malik, "how did he find out, again?"

"He's an Al-Sayf, Altair. Go figure."

Kadar chucked and drank his drink. It was interesting to hang out with a fighting couple. He walked in front of the two, which granted him easy eavesdropping even though it seemed as if he were going on his own little world. Behind him, he could hear everything.

He fell down backwards when his face smashed into a muscular torso. "What the...?"

"Oh, man, it's Malik Al-Sayf!" the deep voice taunted, " _And_ Altair!"

Malik grit his teeth. "What the fuck are you doing here, Robert?" he demanded.

"Wait, so there's also a mini-clone of you, too? Well isn't that just _perfect,_ " de Sable laughed maniacally at Kadar. His friends absentmindedly laughed along with him. Kadar quickly got up and shuffled next to Malik, glaring at the tall, beefy teen.

Malik grabbed a hold of both Altair and Kadar's elbows and started to veer them off the trail. "Let's just fucking get out of here, it's not worth your time."

Altair pulled his elbow out of Malik's grip. "No. I'm not leaving here until I get a proper introduction." Altair snarled, facing Robert. He pointed a finger at him, "So you're de Sable, am I correct?"

"Yeah, I _am._ And a little shit like you should know better than to try and start something with me, _Altair._ " he retorted, smirking.

"Well, get your fatass here so that _I_ don't have to start anything," Altair glared. His posture was so rigid in defense;  he was in fight mode.

Which Malik wanted to avoid at all costs. "Altair," he scolded, pulling him back, " _let's go_."

"This is the guy who's been pushing you around and shit? Pathetic, especially for a big guy like you, Robert." he smirked. His fists were clenched up white. Malik felt his bicep tense and loosen under  his hand.

Robert huffed out and cracked his knuckles. "Oh, you're gonna get it, motherfucker. You and your little fucking princess there," he growled.

"Altair, stop, he's not worth your time, let's just _go_ already, damn it!" Malik yelled at him.

"You should listen to your little girlfriend there, La'Ahad," Robert sneered, "Both you faggots don't even stand a chance against-"

In a split second, Robert was lying flat on the ground, blood dripping from his nose. Altair popped his neck and waved off his hand. "Is that a challenge, de Sable?" he spat. Malik stared in horror at the scene in front of him, both hands flying to his head in disbelief. Kadar was shocked, looking back and forth between Altair and Malik. "'Cause if it's a challenge, then you got yourself a fucking opponent, _you fucking cunt,_ "

"Malik," Kadar whimpered.

"Kadar," Malik whispered, "I'm so sorry,"

Robert struggled to get up, clearly dazed, but when he did, he threw a punch in Altair's direction. He easily deflected the jab, countering it with an elbow to the face. Robert staggered back, clutching his nose. Upon seeing the blood gushing from his face, he bellowed out a roar. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING SHIT!" He advanced towards Altair, which Altair was prepared for easily.

He didn't notice that Robert's other friends took the initiative to join in. One threw a punch and connected with Altair's ribs. Malik cringed. "Kadar, I'm so, _so_ sorry," he yelled over the commotion. Kadar didn't have enough time to respond as his brother ran into the fight. He watched as he hooked  a guy's face, brought the back of his arm against another guy's temple. Altair was going against Robert.

Kadar shook his head. "Oh God, what am I doing," he muttered to himself.

He ran into the fight.

Malik saw him throw a punch. "KADAR!" he shouted, eyes wide in horror, "KADAR, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE FUCKING DOING?!"

"Well I can't just fucking watch you two!" he shouted back, eyebrows furrowed.

A fist connected with his cheek and he stumbled back. Malik snarled and ran over to him, kicking the attacker down. "You fucking retard, you could've gotten help. I got your back," he grunted. He looked around for Altair.

The idiot was nowhere in sight.

"Oh, fuck," Malik breathed.

A force tackled him to the ground, and he felt himself sprawl haphazardly onto the grass. A foot was raised above him. _Get up, get up, you idiot._

The sound of bone shattering hit him before the pain shot up his arm. He screamed in pain, his right hand instinctively going up to nurse his left arm.

  _Holyfuckingshit-_

His arm went numb, but his body couldn't move. He could feel his throat vibrating, but he couldn't hear himself. Black spots started to form in his eyes and his head started to feel light. He was in shock.

_KadarAltairthepainohmyGod-_

He heard a young boy screaming and hits being made.

  _KadarKadarKadar-_

The sound of a siren.

_KADARKADAR-_

He couldn't see but he could hear. There were many more voices now. Yelling. And the sound of rattling metal. They were distant.

_ButKadarneedsmyfuckinghelp-_

Suddenly he couldn't feel the grass. A few moments later, he was lying on a soft, comfortable ground. He was losing consciousness.

_Whereismybrother-_

It went dark.

\-------

 **He** sat on the exam bed in the hospital, watching the doctor tend to his cuts and bruises. His breath came in ragged huffs.

"Son, how old are you exactly?" the doctor calmly said, breaking the silence. When Altair didn't respond, he sighed. "Well, I have to admit, I've seen worse from fights like these. Consider yourself lucky you weren't extremely injured, boy."

After thanking the doctor, he hopped off the bed and rubbed the bandaged area underneath his eye. The doctor also had to reclose the scar that ran through his lips; when Robert threw a punch to his mouth, it reopened and all Altair tasted was the irony flavor of his own blood. Exiting the doctor's room, he made his way towards the reception area, examining his split knuckles and eyes not wanting to meet anyone else's but his own in the faint reflection of the white-tiled floor.

His mom was definitely going to hang him. Or his dad. Whoever killed him first.

He abruptly stopped dead in the center of the hallway, eyes widening in realization.

"Oh, fuck me," he trembled.

\------

 **"I'm** sorry, sir, but Mr. Al-Sayf can't take guests at the moment. Well, actually... neither of the Al-Sayf's can," the desk receptionist answered.

Altair's heart dropped through the floor. _Both of them?_ "Wh-What?" he sputtered out. "Do...do you know what happened to them?"

"One of them is in serious condition and has been in an unconscious state since the paramedics arrived at the scene," she answered, "and the other has a severe broken arm and slipped into unconsciousness on the ride to the hospital. Both are pretty bruised up."

Altair wanted to break down right there.

Both of the Al-Sayf's were severely injured because of him.

"And the others?" he asked quietly. His voice was failing.

"Not as bad, but they are in police captivity at the moment. I hear that this isn't the first time they've done this."

Altair unceremoniously sat down in a chair in the waiting room and brought his hands to his face.

\-------

 **He** was pretty sure he was only there for a couple of hours, but according to the clock, it was eight in the morning.

"Shit," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes, "I forgot to go home."

He got up, bracing himself using the chair's armrest, and yawned. The smell of food wafted through the waiting room, and he placed a hand on his growling stomach.

A giggle came out of nowhere.

He looked around, only to find a little girl sitting on one of the couches. She was fiddling with a coloring book. "You look funny when you sleep, mister," she giggled, pointing a crayon at him. Her brown eyes lit up as she continued to laugh.

He smiled and chuckled along, looking at those big brown eyes.

Brown eyes.

Altair felt his stomach in his throat as he ran to the reception desk.

\-------

 **"He's** on the fifth floor, room ten," she said, pointing at the elevator.

"Thanks."

Like all the floors, the fifth floor smelled of pure  sterility. Altair cringed at the clean smell and quickly walked through the hallways looking for room ten. He caught his breath when he nearly passed the door in the middle of one of the long corridors. He looked through the small slit of glass, and although he didn't see anybody in there, he saw that the TV was on.

_This better be his room._

His hand slowly reached for the door handle. The heavy door glided open, and he quietly stepped onto the white tile of the room.

"Malik?"

The dark-haired head whipped around, a sandwich in his mouth. For a moment, his eyes screamed of surprise.

Then, his stare turned into a hard glare. He started to mumble something at Altair.

"What?"

Malik rolled his eyes and ate the remaining of the sandwich. "What the _fuck_ are you doing in here, La'Ahad?" he demanded, narrowing his eyes.

Altair was taken aback. "Malik," he said, spreading his hands.

Malik held up his right hand. "Save it, you ignorant bastard. Do you _know_ the pain you have caused not only me, but Kadar as well? _Kadar?_ Altair, do you even know what you have done?!"

He looked down at his feet. "Malik, I am terribly - _terribly-_ sorry..." he spoke softly, unable to look into those dark brown eyes, "...you don't even know how much I regret-"

"No, I don't think you know the half of it, Altair, of _course_ you wouldn't know it. You fucking _disappeared_ and left us. We were fucking _mauled._ You... you don't even have a fucking _scratch._ "

"Malik, that's not true, I was being chased-"

"Oh, so it became a little game of tag? How did that work out for you, Altair? Running around with Robert?" he sneered.

" _Malik_ , would you please listen to me?" Altair pleaded.

"Why? You didn't even listen to me when I told you not to get into a fight with Robert! Why should _I_ listen to _you_ when you obviously didn't listen to me in the fucking first place?!" he yelled, rubbing his forehead in agitation. "Because of your fucking ignorance, some fuckwad cracked my arm with his fucking _foot_ , not to mention put my little brother in serious condition and left him unconscious since _yesterday_ ," he lifted his left arm, which was placed in a temporary cast, and pointed  finger at Altair, "Because of _you_ , we're in the _goddamn hospital!"_

Altair went silent.

Malik looked away. "Get out of here."

Altair couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He wasn't functioning.

"Are you fucking ignoring me _again?_ " Malik let out a dry laugh, " _Leave_ my fucking room, asshole. You've already caused me enough pain; physically, emotionally, and mentally."

"Malik...Malik, _please-_ "

"No, no. We're done." he said, looking out the window, "I don't _ever_ want to speak to you again, Altair. Now get the fuck out of my room, like I said."

He sped out of that room and didn't even bother to look back.

\-------

 **Altair** found himself sitting on a roof again. Same sky, different surroundings.

He felt different.

He fiddled with the white graduation cap in his hands. He didn't know what to think of it.

Empty. Stabbed brutally in the heart. 

_I deserve it, don't I?_

Sighing, he tucked it under his arm and made his way back to his room through the window. The little white cap was tossed to the side as he flung himself onto his bed and squeezed his eyes shut, burying his head into the softness of the pillow. He could've sworn he smelt the faint scent of Malik somewhere in it.

 _Oh, God, Malik,_ he thought painfully. 

He rolled over onto his back, one hand behind his head and the other resting on his chest. Amber stared at the ceiling. "Malik..." he whispered, "...I'm so sorry, Malik... Kadar. Everyone."

He let himself close his eyes for a moment.

 

\-------

**Something** vibrated the bedside table next to him.

He popped his head up from the pillow and squinted at the glowing light. "Nnngh," he mumbled at it. Slowly reaching over, he grabbed the vibrating phone before it could fall to the floor and looked at the I.D.

"...Are you fucking serious," he grunted, still squinting at the very bright light shining and burning into his eyes. He pressed the call button. "Man, what the hell do you want? I'm sleeping."

"Well, shit, that's no way to greet your cousin, 'specially since he called to congratulate your ass," the cheery voice rang through his ears. "Anyways, sleeping? Really Altair? But I heard you just graduated, too! You should be out partying like the rest of us!"

"Not happening."

" _Guastafeste,_ " he grumbled in a whiny voice. " _Non sei divertente!_ C'mon, _mio cugino_ , I'll pick you up from wherever the hell you are!"

"Ezio, can you please not? I have a headache, and you're just making things worse."

"Okay, okay, fine," he said, sighing. There was a momentary pause between the two before Ezio spoke up again. "So..."

"So, what?"

"I'll see you at the University in a couple of months, right?" he asked cheerfully.

Altair inhaled and exhaled in one long breath.

"Yes, yes you will." _Unfortunately._

" _Fantastico!_ Can't wait to see you there, _pigrone._ " Ezio laughed as he hung up.

Altair chucked his phone across the room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm trying to incorporate major AC events into this story, but altering them to fit.  
> A few things I'd like you to know:  
> -Altair's parent's divorce is the equivalent of their demise in the game because i can't friggin kill anyone off, okay  
> -the fight isn't so... i don't know, badass  
> -Malik's arm is only broken, not amputated  
> -Kadar is NOT dead, just temporarily hospitalized  
> -don't ask me about the consequences of the fight; just know that Robert and Friends were arrested and Altair and Co. were dismissed but got the shit beaten out of them (ﾉ◔ヮ◔)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ'✿ﾟ･❀,｡･:*:･ﾟ'❁＊*  
> -I can't write fight scenes for shit  
> -I can't write smut for shit  
> (there was no hot steamy sex between them anyways just lip-to-lip-and-body contact)  
> -I can't write for shit
> 
>  
> 
> I'm so sorry if this chapter seems so long and out there, I just wanted to update for you guys because I know I've kept you all waiting. ❤  
> Plus I wanted the actual AltMal action, so I guess it works both ways. 
> 
>  UPDATE: I'm splitting this story into two series, so while I am going to continue this, it'll be under a different name. For now, this is the ending chapter.


End file.
